Beautiful star
by xxayamexx1
Summary: Ayame es una chica que esconde un secreto y su objetivo es ser la mejor para poder escapar. Nioh es uno de los mas populares de la escuela, y es conocido como el embaucador. ¿Podrán estas dos personas enamorarse ? Nioh x OCC
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1: **

P.O.V Ayame

Estaba caminando poco a poco hacía mi clase, pues a la primera hora no había ido, me había quedado dormida. Las clases eran muy aburridas, pero eso me daba igual, tenía que estudiar, mi objetivo era aprobarlo todo y ser la mejor. Llegué bien a clase, pues el profesor aun no llegaba. Sin decir nada, me senté en mi sitio, sintiendo como mis compañeros de clase me miraban y se reían de mi, como siempre.

No me importaba lo que ellos dijesen de mi, yo ya tenía muchas preocupaciones como para preocuparme de tonterías como esta. Por fin el profesor llego a la clase, lo que provocó que todos en la clase estuviesen en silencio. Ahora me tocaba ingles, por lo que puse en la mesa el material necesario y escribí lo que decía el profesor.

Era muy fácil, no le veía la dificultad en lo que el profesor decía, pero no me quedaba otra que atender a lo que mi profesor me decía. '' Asakura-san, puedes decir el resultado del ejercicio cinco? '' Miré a la maestra con indiferencia '' si, ahora mismo ''. Respondí los resultados del ejercicio cinco sin dificultad, dejando a mis compañeros de clase sorprendidos, pues según ellos era muy difícil. '' _Jaja, volví a sorprenderles, que ingenuos _''

P.O.V Autora.

Las clases por fin habían terminado, y el agotamiento de los alumnos era mas que notorio, sobretodo en los miembros del club de tenis. '' Jo, porque tenemos que ir a la práctica, no podemos saltárnosla? '' Dijo un chico con el pelo verdoso y rizado '' Hm... no te atreverías, no quieres correr vueltas de mas, ¿verdad?, '' Esta vez era un chico mas grande con el cabello plateado. '' si, si. Aun me estoy recuperando de la práctica de ayer, no me apetecé hacer vueltas de mas ''

Los dos miembros del club de tenis se fueron ha los vestidores para cambiarse y poder empezar de una vez la práctica '' Joder, me duelen las piernas, maldita sea con Sanada, se pasa mucho! ''...''No te quejes monstruo de los dulces, todos estamos igual que tu, puri~ -...- Lo que digas Nioh, lo que digas -

La práctica se inició sin problemas. Con la ausencia de su capitán, que se encontraba en el hospital a causa de una enfermedad, el sub capitán, Sanda, tubo que tomar el mando estableciendo la norma de esta prohibido perder mientras Yukimura estaba en el hospital recuperándose.

Por otro lado, una muchacha de cabellos lilas estaba caminando por el instituto con unos libros para estudiar. Se paró un momento a ver la práctica de tenis, se sorprendía al ver como los jugadores se esforzaban en cada movimiento, cada partido. Suspiro y se acomodó los libros en su pecho. Ayame buscaba un lugar tranquilo en el instituto para estudiar.

Encontró un lugar tranquilo detrás de la escuela. Se sentó apoyando su espalda en la enorme y blanca pared y abrió el libro de Japones, pues tenía un examen mañana. '' Esto es muy fácil, no le veo lo difícil '' Susurró con un tono aburrido.

Pasaron las horas, y para cuando se dio cuenta, ya era tarde. Se levantó después de recoger los libros y corrió. Su madre la iba a matar si llegaba tarde, la que le esperaba en casa. Por el camino, como no se fijaba por donde iba, choco contra alguien cayendo los dos al suelo '' ay... perdón, no me di cuenta de que estabas ahí ''…'' No pasa nada, también es culpa mia, Puri~ -

El chico se levantó del suelo y ayudo a Ayame a levantarse '' Me llamo Nioh Masaharu, cual es tu nombre? ''…'' Me llamo Asakura Ayame, encantada ''…'' Igualmente ''. Nioh estaba dispuesto a seguir hablando pero una voz le hizo detenerse '' Nioh espabila, recuerda que hemos quedado para ayudarte con los examenes! '' Ese era Yagyuu, el mejor amigo y compañero de dobles en el tenis con Nioh '' Ya voy Yagyuu! Bueno, ya hablaremos otro día Ayame-chan, adiós!''

Ayame sonrió un poco, pero enseguida siguió corriendo hacía su casa. Cuando entro en ella, miró haber si estaba su madre, y para mala suerte si estaba. '' Ayame! Que horas son estas, aun tienes que hacer la comida y las tareas de casa, niña idiota! '' Su madre corrió hacía ella y le pego, tirándola al suelo '' Eres una maleducada, por el amor de dios, que hice para tener una hija como tu, ojala fueses como tu hermano ''.

Ayame se levantó del suelo, le dolía la mejilla. Camino hasta la cocina e hizo la comida como todos los días, y limpió y ordeno la casa por encima. Era tarde, por lo que se fue a su cuarto ha hacer los deberes y seguir estudiando. Así hasta las doce de la noche, que decidió acostarse.

Al día siguiente Ayame se levantó bastante temprano, como todos los días. Su madre aun dormía, mejor para ella. Se ducho, comió, se preparo todo para el día y salió de casa tranquilamente. Esta vez no iba a llegar tarde, y así mejor, pues sabía que descontaban puntos en actitud el faltar.

Ayame antes había notado que en su mejilla había un pequeño morado, dejado por el golpe de su madre. Esperaba que nadie le preguntase, igualmente si que la gente hablaría de ella a sus espaldas y se inventarían historias sobre como llego el morado ahí.

Ha Ayame eso le daba igual, ella no diría nada, mentiría ni desmentiría lo que ellos dijesen. Era mejor que se hiciesen ilusiones de tener razón, además, según ella, le gustaba que la gente fuese tan inútil en ese aspecto.

Llegó a su clase la primera, menos mal. Se sentó en su sitió correspondiente y espero a que sus compañeros llegasen. Poco a poco fueron llegando, y como ella predijo, la miraban y comentaban. Escucho comentarios como '' seguro que la tía esta se metió en una pelea '' o '' Madre mía, quien sabe que es lo que hace para acabar así, pobre desgraciada ''.

Sonreía, le hacían gracia los comentarios y lo mejor es que ninguno había acertado. Llegó el profesor de Japones y este entrego los exámenes a todos. Cuando estaba delante de Ayame, pudo ver la marca en su rostro. '' Señorita Asakura, que es lo que te ha pasado? '' Ayame le miró con una sonrisa '' Nada profesor, fue un simple accidente que tuve ''.

El examen ella lo terminó en poco tiempo, cosa normal. La hora termino por fin y el profesor había ya recogido los exámenes. Tenían diez minutos de descanso, ella salió de la clase y camino por los pasillos. No miraba hacía donde caminaba, por lo que tampoco veía quien pasaba por al lado de ella. Eso provocó que se chocase otra vez con alguien. Levanto la vista y vio al mismo de ayer '' ¡Ha! Perdón... '' … '' No pasa nada, pero parece que esto será costumbre el chocarnos, puri~ '' … '' Quien sabe, bueno me tengo que ir ''… '' Espera, que es lo que tienes en el rostro... un morado hee... como te lo hiciste? ''…'' Un accidente por las escaleras de mi casa, si me disculpas ''

Ayame salió casi corriendo de allí, no esperaba que alguien le preguntase. Volvió a su clase para empezar la siguiente clase, que era matemáticas, donde estaban haciendo las ecuaciones de segundo grado.

Al final, con tantas lecciones, las horas siguientes pasaron sin problemas, y ya era la hora de salir. Ella fue directamente a su casa, y cuando entro vio a un amigo de la infancia '' Fuji-kun! ''


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2:

_Al final, con tantas lecciones, las horas siguientes pasaron sin problemas, y ya era la hora de salir. Ella fue directamente a su casa, y cuando entro vio a un amigo de la infancia '' Fuji-kun! '' _

Ayame se sorprendió de ver a Fuji en su casa tan tranquilo. El se levantó y le dedicó esa sonrisa característica de el que siempre llevaba a todas partes como si fuese algo imprescindible. Ayame le sonrió también y se acercó a el y se abrazaron, hacía mucho que no se veían los dos.

'' Ayame, cuanto tiempo, no te veo desde hace unos dos años mas o menos '' Dijo Fuji abriendo sus ojos azules como el cielo. '' Si, y ¿ qué te trae por aquí ? '' Ayame se sentó en el sofá junto a Fuji quien había cogido una revista de deportes que había en la mesa. Este soltó un suspiro, había algo mal '' Se lo que tu madre te hace, jamás me lo has contado pero no soy nada tonto, en cada mensaje que me envías se ve reflejada tu tristeza, y para colmo y lo que confirmó mi sospecha fue lo del mes pasado ''.

Ayame sabía muy bien de lo que Fuji estaba hablando, pues durante el mes pasado a esta fecha no había mucho sobre eso, su madre pocas veces estaba en casa, solo por la noche cuando esperaba la cena ya hecha, y alguna otra vez, como ayer, que estaba en casa todo el día.

'' Te estás refiriendo a lo que me hizo en medio de la calle ¿ verdad ?''...'' Si, estaba yo viendo junto a Kikumaru y Tezuka, no hicimos nada porque no sabíamos como actuar, nos quedemos en blanco. Lo siento '' Se abrazaron de nuevo, Ayame no quería que el se sintiese así, no era culpa suya, pasó eso y ya esta, no había forma igualmente de evitarlo, en casa lo hubiese echo si o si. '' No te preocupes, no fue nada en realidad ''…'' ¡ Qué no fue nada !¡ Te pego en medio de la calle en todo el estomago y te dio patadas hasta verte sangrar, eso no es nada! ''…'' Quizás fuese algo... pero ya estoy acostumbrada ''.

Fuji suspiro intranquilo. Ayame se levantó y preparó algo de té para ella y Fuji, quien estaba sentado aun en el sofá mirando la revista, especialmente el apartado de tenis. Cuando el té estuvo listo Ayame lo sirvió a ambos y se sentó con el otra vez tranquilamente.

'' Ayame, quiero que sepas que cualquier cosa puedes contar conmigo y el Seigaku, todos te queremos allí '' Ayame le agradeció a Fuji sus muestras de cariño con una sonrisa sincera que solo a el le lanzaba. Minutos después Fuji se fue de la casa dejando a Ayame sola. Ella recogió un poco la casa e hizo algo de comer para su madre que aun no había llegado, mejor para ella.

En otro lado, especialmente en el club de tenis de la escuela Rikkaidai, los asiduos del club entrenaban duramente los ejercicios que su amado Sub capitán les decía ( ordenaba ) que hiciesen. Los de primer año estiraban y hacían pequeños ejercicios, los que no eran titulares estaban corriendo vueltas y los titulares jugaban partidos individuales.

Yanagi estaba jugando contra Akaya, quien le decía que iba a ganarle, cosa que no estaba consiguiendo pues estaba perdiendo 5-2. Marui, el as de volea y genio auto-proclamado jugaba contra su compañero incomprendido de dobles Jackal. Niou, el conocido embaucador contra Yagyuu, su compañero de dobles. Por último Sanada vigilaba y gritaba a todo aquel que el considerase que hacía algo mal.

'' Oye Niou-kun, tengo una pregunta para ti '' Le dijo Yagyuu después de terminar el partido, el cual había ganado por 7-6. '' Si Yagyuu ''…'' ¿Quien era la chica con la que ayer hablabas? ''…'' No se, solo la conozco de vista, se que se llama Asakura Ayame y que es la segunda mas lista y con mejores notas de toda la escuela ''…'' El primero es Yanagi ¿ cierto ? ''…'' Puri~ ''.

'' Pienso que era bastante linda, ¿no crees? '' Yagyuu mas bien estaba interesado y buscando algo en concreto con esas preguntas. Niou desde ayer estaba como mas desinteresado en su entorno, estaba mas raro de lo normal '' Je je... Si, es linda. Me pregunto que tipo de chica es. ¿ Sabes que hoy tenía un enorme moratón en su mejilla? ''…'' Eso me da mal royo, como se lo haría ''…'' Le pregunté, me dijo que se cayó por las escaleras ''…'' ¡Esa escusa es demasiado típica! No te la habrás creído... ''…'' Es imposible de creerse eso Yagyuu, que preguntas, ¡ Me ofendes ! Puri~ ''

Yagyuu suspiro por el comentario de su compañero. Después de el breve descanso que habían tenido, volvieron a entrenar con diferentes ejercicios que les mandaba Sanada hacer. El resto del día fue bien, sin problemas aparentes.

En su casa, Ayame estaba sentada en su cama pensando en lo que fuji le había dicho. Si bien en seigaku, los asiduos del club de tenis la querían mucho, seguro que allí sería mas feliz que en el Rikkaidai. Ella sabía eso, allí tenía amigos que la querían y la ayudaban. En el Rikkaidai no tenía de eso, solo una amiga y se hablaban muy poco, pues desde hace tiempo ella empezó a distanciarse de Ayame.

Ayame hizo sus deberes y se tumbó en la cama después de terminarlos. Tal vez, solo tal vez, podría conseguir la manera de transferirse a la escuela Seishun Gakuen, y con suerte allí estaría mejor, no sufriría tanto como sufre ahora.

Se durmió entre pensamientos. Al día siguiente se despertó gracias a la alarma de su móvil. Le dolía el estomago un poco, pues ayer hizo la cena pero no ceno. Se levantó, se ducho y comió cualquier cosa y se fue directa al instituto.

A la entrada vio a Niou hablando con dos de su club de tenis. Si no se equivocaba, el de pelo rosa y ojos lilas era Marui, y el de pelo verde y rizado era Kirihara. Pasó por delante de ellos, noto la mirada de Niou pero no hizo caso y siguió caminando. Recordaba como ayer huyo de el al preguntarle que le había pasado, y le respondió algo demasiado simple.

'' He, Niou-sempai, quien es esa chica que tanto miras '' Niou sonrió al escuchar a Kirihara y le miró un momento '' Alguien que creo que necesita ayuda ''. Marui y Kirihara le miraron raro. No entendían al embaucador, bueno , nadie mas que Yagyuu y Yukimura le entendían, tal vez alguno de ellos supiese algo que ellos no.


End file.
